


Свечи

by Landavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discipline, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Control, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Ури любит развлечься с философией, Кенни и свечами. Особенно с Кенни. Особенно со свечами.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Kudos: 12





	Свечи

Сидя вечерами дома перед огнем камина, Ури думал о том, почему пошел на близость с этим человеком - и не мог понять. Хуже был только вопрос о том, почему этот человек ему тогда ответил.  
Кенни всегда утверждал, что ему нравились женщины. Господи правый, он ради них даже мылся, видано ли дело! Ури не знал, где найдет его на этот раз - в объятиях красавицы или копошащимся в одежде трупа.  
Кенни Аккерман был донельзя обаятельным ублюдком. Было смешно признаваться себе: в тот момент, когда они впервые встретились, Ури думал о раскаянии - настоящем, искреннем; потом, дома, в окружении семьи, под требовательным взглядом Родда, он сказал себе честным - ты отпустил его не потому, что пожалел или попросил прощения, просто он красивый.  
Была ли симпатичной грязь? Свалка? Все то противное, что могло существовать в человеке - можно ли было считать это красотой? До того Ури не задавался философскими вопросами...  
Но они - по его инициативе, если честно - на третьем году от остатка начали спать. Кенни был умелым, хорошим любовником, только рожа всегда смущенная - будто не знал, что надо делать. Может, и вправду не знал, Ури не задумывался. Он тонул в нем, как в омуте с чертями, и не было ничего лучше этого ощущения - полное погружение в темноту.  
Они часто играли в подчинение. Ури и заметил-то не сразу, что Аккерман оставался Аккерманом даже в постели; казалось, ему это даже нравится. Ури мог приказать ему делать что угодно - и тот, ехидно улыбаясь, исполнял.  
\- Ничего не говори.  
\- Дышать-то можно?  
\- Можно... если осторожно.  
И Кенни слушался. Даже когда Ури кусал до крови или с силой царапал спину, на которой и без того было немало резаных шрамов - он тяжело дышал, взрыкивал, мычал, но молчал.  
\- Не двигайся. Да, вот так, замри.  
И Кенни замирал. Ури отсасывал ему - не двигался, обливаясь семью потами, импульсивно дергаясь, но не смея нарушить приказ. Ури трахал его - лежал лицом, вот этой смущенной мордой, в подушку, принимая все причиненное ему удовольствие.  
Не то чтобы это могло хоть когда-нибудь наскучить. О нет, для короля это стало отдушиной; он бежал к Кенни после месс, бежал к Кенни после долгих разговоров с бестолковым братом, бежал к Кенни от всего мира, от болезни, от предназначения. Рядом с ним он был просто Ури - «Ури», прошепченное горячо на ухо, «Ури», сказанное в вымученном стоне, «Ури», выкрикнутое в оргазме - разумеется, когда он разрешал кричать...  
Он зажёг свечи. Они, малышки, окружали его в несколько кругов, потоньше и пошире. Вереницы огоньков метались в стороны от каждого резкого движения.  
Ури сам раздел его. Голышом Кенни выглядел великолепно: старые и новые шрамы образовывали своеобразную карту его жизни, подтянутые мышцы упруго отвечали на прикосновения, полоска волос с середины груди до паха щекотала щеки, когда Ури его расцеловывал.  
\- Ложись, - сказал он с плохо скрываемым азартом. - Никаких слов, кроме «хватит».  
Кенни даже не отвечал, что понял - только понимающе ухмылялся.  
\- Помнишь, я тебе как-то пообещал... Будет горячо. Я постараюсь не обжечь.  
Ури взял одну из маленьких свечей, в формочку уже натекло расплавленного воска. Он встал над Кенни - и капнул ему на грудь, проверяя реакцию. Аккерман прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. - Ури улыбнулся. - Тогда я продолжу.  
И он продолжил. Он то медленно капал воском, наполовину застывающем ещё на подсвечнике, то резко опрокидывал свечу, мигом проливая все, что успело нагреться. Связанные над головой руки Кенни дергались, он снова и снова горячо вздыхал, ерзал, то подставляясь под капли, то, напротив, стараясь укрыться. Но разве от Ури укроешься? Он взял в ладонь напряжённый, крепкий член и, отдрачивая, ласково улыбнулся.  
\- Как же так, Кенни? Тебе это нравится.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он взял недавно зажженную свечу, поднес ее повыше - и пару раз капнул на ствол. Кенни содрогнулся под ладонью, застонал - но ничего не сказал. Ещё несколько восковых клякс приземлились на живот, волосы, головку, яйца. Ури растирал их большим пальцем, пока они не застывали то разбившейся каплей, то полутвердой, крошащейся кашицей. Когда Ури понял, что Кенни готов, он отнял руки. Аккерман снова начал недовольно ерзать, пихая бедра вверх, навстречу спрятавшейся ладони. Но Ури был непреклонен - и, когда Кенни немного успокоился, снова начал лить воск, уже на раскрытые бедра. Струи быстро твердели на ногах.  
Тогда Ури положил свечи - и сел рядом, улыбаясь. Он знал, что Кенни все ещё на грани, но кем бы он был, если бы не дразнил?  
\- Разрешаю тебе шевелиться. И говорить тоже.  
Через момент Ури оказался прижатым к полу. Он не сопротивлялся - как можно? Тем более, что этого он и добивался - Кенни, продержанный на цепи приказа, становился диким. Он осыпал Ури укусами и сбитыми поцелуями, лез языком в рот и тянул зубами за губы, мял его живот и бедра в руках.  
Ури тонул. Он стонал и вился, как будто не он пару минут назад полностью контролировал ситуацию и командовал, подавался навстречу каждой болезненной ласке, потому что знал, что за болью скрывались настоящие чувства, ярость и... и что-то ещё, что давал ему только Кенни.  
Ему хватило всего несколько толчков, чтобы кончить внутрь. Ури взял в ладонь член, обхватив ногами чужие бедра, не выпуская из себя и не давая отстраниться. Он ничего не ждал от Кенни, просто доставлял себе удовольствие, но то, что тот пойдет на второй круг, все равно не мог предсказать. Аккерман оставил ему на шее красные, приятно тянущие засосы со следами от укусов - Ури мысленно посмеялся, что опять придется носить шарф даже в жару. Кенни чувствовал его лучше, чем Ури сам мог себя чувствовать, поэтому он кончил без рук - зачем, если Аккерман сделал для него все сам?  
\- Надо это смыть, - сказал Ури сонно, когда восстановил дыхание. Он хотел спать, ткнувшись лицом в (самое удобное место на планете) плечо Кенни.  
\- Потом смоем, - ответил Аккерман, легко подхватил его на руки и унес на кровать. Почти уснув, Ури ощущал, как Кенни отколупывает от себя приставший воск. Во сне он заливался смехом и кашлем.

***

Ему осталось всего каких-то семь лет, но, пока он целовал эти губы, Ури казалось, что впереди - безграничная вечность, просторная вселенная для двоих ненужных детей забытого богом мира. Он мог сколько угодно возносить молитвы, брать приближенных за руки, закрывать глаза, произносить заветные слова раз за разом - но святости от этого больше не становилось. Как он мог призывать к любви, не испытывая ее? Это дурацкое чувство - не тепла, но долга - вело его по какой-то скользкой дорожке в темноте. Ури не ожидал, что сможет увидеть свет лишь когда его подхватит Кенни - человек от веры очень далёкий. Он повел его, и вел до конца, оберегая так, как умел только Кенни Аккерман.  
Ури, такой эмоциональный в глубине себя, чуткий и сентиментальный, не заметил, что влюбился. Это вообще не самое подходящее занятие перед неминуемой смертью - влюбляться. Зато он заметил, что ему не придется приказывать, чтобы получить ответ - разве не любовью было все, чем они занимались?  
И хотя по итогу Кенни достанется огарок свечи, на которой написано имя короля, это все точно было не зря. 


End file.
